Alice and Jasper's Valentine's Day
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Title says it all. Rating cause Im like that.


**(A/N, So Valentine's Day is coming up. For those of you who don't have someone to spend it with, why don't you spend it with Alice/Jasper??? I know I am. BTW, I don't own.)**

Alice squinted at herself in the mirror. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Rosalie said from behind her. Alice jumped. "Wow, I surprised the psychic. How amazing. Now move. It's time for my daily mirror time." Rosalie told her. Alice left, giggling to herself. _Daily mirror time._ That's funny. She thought. While Alice made her way downstairs, she passed a mirror. She stopped and peered at herself in it. _Why do I have to see the future?_ For once, Alice wished someone could give her a good surprise. Tomorrow was Valentines Day, and Alice had already seen what Jasper was getting her. He acted as if it didn't bug him, but Alice could tell it did. Just a _tiny _bit, but she knew. Alice sighed, and walked downstairs.

Jasper peered at the jewellery through the display case. "See something ye like?" And old man asked him. Jasper shook his head, and walked off down the mall corridor. Why did Alice have to be so hard to shop for?! He asked himself. After all those times shopping with her, he still didn't know what to get her! "Attention Shoppers, the mall will be closing in 5 minutes." A voice said over the intercom. Jasper sighed. Another day at the mall, wasted.

Alice sat on the couch. She was in a slightly better mood because Jasper hadn't gotten her anything, so he hadn't made it to the store she had seen him in. But she was also a bit sad because Jasper was upset. That dampened her mood marginally. Maybe she could cheer him up. She saw him walking through the door in 3.567 seconds, so she got up and waiting by the door. Jasper opened the door harder than Alice had expected, and it hit her in the face. "Owie." She muttered, even though it hadn't hurt. Jasper noticed her then. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said, checking her over. "I'm fine." She told him, dodging his hand. He looked as if he were about to tell her he needed to check her nose, but he didn't. "Jasper, can we go see a movie?" Alice asked. Jasper looked a little disappointed, and Alice quickly corrected herself, "Oh, did you have plans? We could stay here… I'm sure-" Jasper silenced her by quickly pecking her o the lips. "No, we can go see a movie, what movie would you like to see?" He asked her. She smiled. "I wanted to see _Valentine's Day_, y'know, with Taylor Swift."

After the movie, Alice went for a quick hunt, leaving Jasper by himself. He walked up the stairs to where Alice and he shared a room. He could hear Emmett and Rosalie, let alone _feel_ them. He really wished they had had other plans on this night. He closed the door behind him as he entered his and Alice's room. He looked at the calendar, and looked at the Sunday that had a huge red heart around it. Valentine's Day. For no apparent reason, he went into Alice's closet. She kept all the clothes Bella gave her for Christmas at the back, and fortunately, she never looked back there. Jasper picked up a box and took out an even smaller box. His grandmothers jewellery box.

Alice was draining a buck when she was hit by a vision.

_Everyone was crowded around the coffee table. Jacob was talking with Ness in the kitchen as they prepared cake. Seth was there too. Alice picked up a gift and was about to open it._

"Alice!" Someone called. "Whoa!" She yelled as she whirled around. She spotted Nessie at the edge of the clearing Alice was in. "Are you coming home?" Nessie asked. Alice nodded and Nessie and her walked home.

VALENTINES DAY 

Alice sat in the same spot she had seen herself sitting in yesterday. She was tapping her foot impatiently. She decided she didn't like having to wait. "Let's gooooo." She cracked her neck, something she hadn't known she could do. Jasper came down stairs with a tiny box in his hands. He smiled at Alice, she smiled back sweetly. Jasper was followed by Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. When everyone was sitting down, they exchanged gifts. Alice waited until Jasper opened his gift before even glancing at hers. Alice had gotten him a CD of his favourite band. She had no idea what the bands name was, and she didn't really care, as long as Jasper liked it. By the look on his face, he did. "Thank you," he said, "now open yours." He told her, Alice glanced down at the almost forgotten gift in her hands. She used one of her nails to pull open the bow holding it all together. The wrapping paper fell off, revealing an old jewellery case thing. She flipped the lid, revealing the most beautiful necklace Alice had ever seen. It was a silver heart that had diamonds along the outside, and silver bands stretching from one side to the other. "It's amazing." She murmured. "Glad you like it. Did you know you were going to get it?" He asked, slight disappointment showing in his voice. "No. Nessie interrupted me before I did. Thanks Ness!" She called to her niece. "Hm?" Was Nessie's answer. Everyone laughed, and Jasper and Alice stared into eachothers eyes for a long while after that.

**(A/N, I also don't own Valentine's Day(the movie) or Taylor Swift. I do own that necklace though. Lol. R&R Please!)**


End file.
